Unique physiology
' Unique physiology' is the ability to possess an appearance, anatomy, and/or physiology which differs either greatly or slightly from average members of one's species. These altered physiologies typically grant the user some sort of ability/advantage over others. Known Users *''Albakor'' is an Inhuman with an aquatic physiology, including fins on his head, flippers, gills, and vertically-slitted pupils. This allows for him to have greater mobility while underwater and in zero gravity. *''Annie'' is a Nuhuman with light green skin, white eyes, and pointed ears. *''Avia'' is an Inhuman who has green skin, green hair, and completely yellow and white eyes. *''Blackheart'' is a demon who has a strange appearance, with quills on his head, black skin, a prehensile tail, and red eyes. *''Burron'' is an Inhuman who has a frog-like face with a fin going down the center of his head. *''Carthus'' is an Inhuman with blue skin and multiple spiraling horns on his head. He also has claws. *''Chronos'' is an Inhuman with tentacles. *''Cuidador'' is an Inhuman who has three horns on his head, green skin, a blue fin on the sides and bottom of his face like a beard, and large pointed ears. *''Cynas'' is an Inhuman who has golden skin and hair and a single eye which glows. *''Desidera'' is an Inhuman who's head glows, making it transparent. *''Donarr'' is an Inhuman with brown skin, a pointed nose, and large, pointed ears. *''Dorhun'' is an Inhuman with green skin, large black eyes, and tentacles in the place of hair. *''Doris'' is a Nuhuman who has numerous tentacles coming out of his sides and back, green skin, and a cthulhu-like face with tentacles covering the bottom half of his face. *''Duodon'' is an Inhuman whose eyes have been replaced with video projectors, leaving him blind. *''Fantomask'' is an Inhuman with three digits on each hand and toe and no nose. *''Fiona'' has white feathers in the place of hair and arms with black feathers, enabling flight. *''Flugron'' is an Inhuman with tentacles protruding from his face, no nose, long and backwards protruding ears, wrinkles all over his face, and brown/gray skin. *''Furgar'' is an Inhuman with scales, no nose or ears, green skin, and thickly muscled appendages. *''Galen'' is an Inhuman with orange skin and two antennae protruding from his forehead. *''Gauntlet'' is an Inhuman with green skin, long spine-like fangs, and an eye which is covered with a targeting device. *''Geldhoff'' is a Nuhuman with multiple holes and protrusions on his face. *''Glaboo'' is an Inhuman who is an enormous blob-like creature composed of a yellow, mud-like substance. *''Gorgon Petragon'' is an Inhuman who has hooves instead of feet. *''Harmony'' is a mutant who has scaled green skin, pointed ears, and gills. *''Hooud'' is a Direst Wraith who has a beak. *''Ilya, Ioakim, and Issa Koblev (Snow Leopards)'' are mutant brothers who have leopard-like physiologies, granting them white skin with black spots and other leopard-like characteristics. *''Imprint'' is an Inhuman with blue skin. *''Infestation'' is a mutant with striations on her arms nad legs which insects come out of. *''Jovana (Captain Swain)'' is a Nuhuman possesses a prehensile, salamander-like tail. *''Kacy'' is a Nuhuman with gills on her face which allow her to inhale greater amounts of air than an average human. *''Kamran'' is a Nuhuman who has a body made of blue-white energy which constantly glows. *''Kestrus'' is an Inhuman with feathered white wings. *''Kirren'' is an Inhuman with a frog-like appearance with green skin, pointed ears, and a frog-like mouth. He has three red eyes and a single, long white unibrow. *''Kristian'' is a Nuhuman with a freakish appearance. *''Lupo'' is a Savage Land Mutate who has fur covering his entire body, sharp claws and fangs, pointed ears, and glowing yellow eyes. *''Makus'' is an Inhuman wiht red skin and a simian-like body. *''Marilla'' is an Inhuman with pink spots on her forearms and face. *''Mephista (Jezebel)'' is a demon and has red skin, horns, and black feathered wings. *''Meruda'' is a Nuhuman with protruding bone spikes, horns, and completely red eyes. *''Michelle'' is a Nuhuman who has red skin, sharp claws and fangs, a tail, and wings. *''Myrra'' is an Inhuman who possesses two white horns on her head. *''Nallo'' is an Inhuman with red skin, a large head with black markings on it, four digits per hand, and two large, curled horns protruding from the sides of his head. *''Passcode'' is an Inhuman who has completely white eyes. *''Phyty'' is an Inhuman who has green skin and opaque eyes. *''Piskas'' is an Inhuman who has green skin, pointed ears, a yellow fin on the top of his head, no nose, and yellow spots on his bald head. *''Porcal'' is an Inhuman with pointed ears and quills on his head in the place of hair. *''Project Communion'' are three Nuhumans who all have gray hair and skin, wrinkled skin, large heads, and pipes coming out of their heads. *''Prax Ord (Metallic Titan)'' is an Incentaurian with metallic skin. *''Pulssus'' is an Inhuman with a body composed of electrical energy. *''Roach'' is a mutant with a roach-like physiology, including wings. *''Sakas'' is an Inhuman who has strange deformations to his face underneath his eyes and on the side of his cheeks. *''Sapphiras'' is an Inhuman with golden, gleaming skin. *''Sapphire (Tri-Clops)'' is an Inhuman who has a third eye on her forehead. All three of her eyes glow. *''Scope'' is a Warpie who has orange skin and a single antenna protruding from his forehead and ending in a bulb with a sensor. *''Seyrenn'' is an Inhuman wihth purple skin, orange eyes, and four digits per hand. *''Sporr'' is an Inhuman with green skin, entirely black eyes, and no nose. *''Succubus'' is a Mutant with light green skin, darker green hair, and a green, forked tongue. She also has sharp claws and fangs. *''Stupor'' is an Inhuman who has red skin and has a thick, blob-like body. He also only has three digits per hand and foot. *''Sylvette Lauziere'' is a Mutant with pointed ears, a cat-like tail, and a thin layer of fur over her entire body. *''Targon'' is an Inhuman who has a wild head of dark brown hair, a canine-like snout, small claws on each of his fingers, and a thin layer of fur over his entire body for a canine or feline-like appearance. *''Tethys'' has scales on his face and green skin. *''Thanatos, the Olympian god of death, has dark, feathered wings on his back and a skull in the place of his head. *Triton'' is an Inhuman with aquatic features, including scaled skin, webbed feet, a dorsal fin running from his forehead to the base of his skull and down the length of his spine, and two small fins extending from his temples. He also has two membrane stalks where his eyebrows would be. *''Videmus'' is an Inhuman with gray skin, two slits in the place of a nose, and eyes protruding from his face on stalks. *''Vinatos'' is an Inhuman who has gray skin and pointer fingers which are elongated and have long, hooked claws on them. He also has large, orange, round eyes and pointed ears. *''Wormhole'' is an Inhuman with purple skin, large red eyes, a tubular-shaped head, and an elongated neck. Gallery Albakor.jpg|Albakor Annie.jpg|Annie Avia.jpg|Avia Blackheart.jpg|Blackheart Burron.jpg|Burron Carthus.jpg|Carthus Chronos.jpg|Chronos Cuidador.jpg|Cuidador Cynas.png|Cynas Desidera.jpg|Desidera Donarr.png|Donarr Dorhun.jpg|Dorhun Doris.jpg|Doris Duodon.png|Duodon Fantomask.jpg|Fantomask Fiona.jpg|Fiona Flugron.jpg|Flugron Furgar.png|Furgar Galen.jpg|Galen Gauntlet.jpg|Gauntlet Geldhoff.png|Geldhoff Glaboo.png|Glaboo Gorgon.jpg|Gorgon Petragon hooud.png|Hooud Ilya Koblev.png|Ilya and Ioakim Koblev Imprint.jpg|Imprint Infestation.png|Infestation Issa Koblev.png|Issa Koblev Telempathy.png|Jovana Kacy.jpg|Kacy Kamran.jpg|Kamran Kirren.jpg|Kirren Kristian.png|Kristian Lupo.jpg|Lupo Makus.jpg|Makus Marilla.png|Marilla Mephista.png|Mephista Meruda.png|Meruda Michelle.png|Michelle Myrra.jpg|Myrra Nallo.png|Nallo Passcode.png|Passcode Phyty.png|Phyty Piskas.jpg|Piskas Porcal.png|Porcal Prax Ord.png|Prax Ord Pulssus.png|Pulssus Roach.png|Roach Sakas.png|Sakas Sapphiras.png|Sapphiras Sapphire.png|Sapphire Scope.jpg|Scope Seyrenn.png|Seyrenn Sporr.jpg|Sporr Stupor.jpg|Stupor Succubus.png|Succubus Sylvette Lauziere.png|Sylvette Lauziere Targon.png|Targon Tethys.png|Tethys Thanatos.png|Thanatos Triton.jpg|Triton VIDEMUS.JPG|Videmus Vinatos.png|Vinatos Wormhole.jpg|Wormhole Category:Powers Category:Biological powers